Friends: Self Insert
by Hit1903
Summary: I don't know why I de-aged and appeared here. I thought I would learn magic and other cool stuff. But here I am struggling to make even my ends meet. If I hadn't met her, I wouldn't have known that my wish was granted though why did it was granted after years of wishing about it. Self Insert (SI), Not decided the pairings yet.
1. New Start

**Ok, this is pure wish-fulfillment story so you guys have been warned.**

**I had this idea for more than 2 years. I just didn't get around writing it. Recently, I watched the 'Friend' series to cool down from the stress, and side by side I wrote it down. **

**Don't flame for the incorrect facts. I have little to no knowledge of actual facts. I know very little legalities and culture of America or even England. Most of which come from Quora, movies, and TV series. I know the latter 2 are definitely not accurate.**

**I usually research the back points before writing any story. But I didn't do that for this story. If I get the fact about the TV series, wrong, then you can point it out. **

**I recently checked out 'Friends' on fan fiction. I was very surprised to find more than 5,000 stories on that site though very few are any good. **

**I am not sure about the lemon part in the story though there will definitely be some romance and little, short limes.**

**Also, those who like Self insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Young Justice: Self Insert"**

**"See: Self Insert"**

**English is not my first language so ignore some grammatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

**.….**

**Chapter 1**

**New start**

**New York Airport **

**16****th**** February 1992.**

'It is time to meet some new people' I thought as I was getting out of the plane.

I had multi citizenship of India, Britain, and the U.S. so getting here wasn't any problem.

'The U.S. before 9/11 was definitely a lot lenient' I thought after seeing the security.

It was a damn shame that I couldn't intimate anyone of the attack. The FBI would round me up first and maybe even declare me a terrorist. I definitely heard Indian people getting the short stick when the attack occurred during my last life. And no matter how much of a goody-two-shoes I was, my survival instincts were top notch.

I shook my head of these thoughts.

'I really should think of the happy ones' I thought as I got past the last gate.

After getting out of the airport, I booked the cab. It was fortunate, that, I remembered the address that she told me. The winter was going away slowly but this place was cold as fuck, just like back home in England. Sometimes, I really missed the skin burning heat of India. It was morning so the temperature had yet to warm fully. It looked like it snowed recently. Thankfully, the road was not covered in the snow though I can't say the same with the footpaths.

I took the scenery as I got there.

Once, I was there, I paid the driver and dragged my luggage behind me. The luggage was wheeler luggage so I didn't have any problem carrying it.

I went to her apartment.

"Apartment... 20" I muttered as I looked for it "Aha... here it is"

I put down my luggage and knocked loudly on the door thrice.

I waited for someone to open the door but it looks like no one was there. It was locked. I knocked Chandler's apartment next but no one was even there. I knew it could take her some time to come back, so I took out my notepad from the luggage and wrote a message to her. After sliding down the message down the door, I exited the corridor.

While I was coming down the stairs, the light bulb in my mind went off. Then, I remember the other place. Knowing that there was one more place where she could be, I searched for it. There was no Google map, so I had to ask around. Thankfully, I found the janitor. He told me the directions for the bar she and her friends usually go to.

It didn't take me much time to find the bar. I was surprised to learn the name of it was Coffee House.

'Why would anyone name a bar, Coffee house?' I wondered. Suddenly a cold wind passed by making me shudder. I put the question at the back of my head and entered the bar.

I quickly went to the counter and ordered a beer without even looking as I was busy scanning the room for someone. It didn't take much time to find her. She was on the left side of the bar, talking with some other people. I recognized all of them who were with her. I was taken out of my musings by someone sliding the beer up to me.

Once, I got the beer, I paid the bartender who turned out to be Gunther and started chugging it down. There is nothing like a warm beer in a cold climate.

"This is good. One more and can you bring it there" I ordered and signaled him to bring the beer where my soon to be friends were.

"Sure" He replied. I gave him the money for that order and slowly walked towards her.

The other people with her looked at me but before they could intimate her, I was behind her. I crept behind her and put my hands on her eyes covering them.

"Guess who?" I asked changing my voice a little and making it deeper.

"Oh! Oh! I always wanted to play this game. Its- Caro- no- It's **Hitesh**" She said.

"Damn how can you always tell?" I asked her after removing my hands. She turned back and her face lit up. She gave me a big hug over the sofa which I returned with little awkwardness as the sofa was getting in between.

"When did you come here? And why didn't you tell me?" She asked me after breaking away from the hug and slapping my arm in mock anger.

Before I could answer that question came "Ahem" the sound of faking a clearing throat. We looked in the direction to see all of them staring at us. I was a little uncomfortable with how they looked at me. Thankfully, **Phoebe** started talking.

"Guys, this is Hitesh, my friend from London. The one I told you about. And Hitesh, these are my friends" She said while introducing us.

I ignored Chandler's remark "So, you were actually telling the truth"

"Hey," I said while waving my hands.

They greeted back. They were **Monica, Chandler, **and** Ross**. They looked quite young. I didn't see Joey or Rachel so I was quite right in thinking of coming here before the actual canon starts. On further thinking, I thought Joey might be somewhere else for the moment.

The writers really did fuck up when they wrote the flashback episode where Joey was already living with Chandler for more than a year before the canon started when he only started living with them a year prior. So, I was a little blind for the moment in that regard. My plan was to get the information before fucking up by opening my mouth.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Gunther giving me my beer. In the meantime, I also sat down on the sofa between Monica and Phoebe.

"So why didn't you tell me that you were coming and how did you even find me?" Phoebe once again asked turning back to me.

"As for finding you, well I didn't. I first went to your apartment but no one was there. So, I went looking for a booth to leave a message. While I was looking for it, I happened to find this guy who told me of this place and surprise, you were here just like he told" I then continued "As for your 1st question, well I wanted to give you surprise and I think I succeeded. Didn't I?" I ask her with a little smug look.

"You sure did," She said with a big smile on her face.

"And I am gonna give you a big surprise now. You know I told you that I was thinking of moving here, to New York?" I asked her after taking a sip from my beer.

"Uh-uh," she said but didn't understand. I expectedly waited for 2 seconds in which she connected the dots.

"Are you saying…. are you saying that you are moving here?" She asked breathing out.

"You bet. In fact, I was thinking of leasing an apartment somewhere around here too" I said and prepared myself for a hug which came not a moment later.

"So, Hitesh, was it?" I turned to Monica who was speaking to me once Phoebe dislodged from me. God, she looked beautiful from up close.

"Yeah!" I nodded giving her a small smile which she returned.

"So, what did you do in London?" She asked

"Well, I just completed my graduation from the college last year and was searching for a job so you could say – nothing," I said with a straight face which made everyone laugh a little.

"In what subject and college," Ross asked after that.

I turned to him "Law and it was just a normal college. You wouldn't know about it" I answered off-handedly.

"He is being modest, guys. He was in Cambridge" Phoebe butted in.

"Cambridge" All the other 3 exclaimed.

"Damn it, Phoebe. I have told you not to advertise that fact" I slapped my hand on my head in frustration.

I never want anyone from where I completed my education. It just creates an image of my in their mind which is a little hard to break.

Truthfully, I just studied the law because I didn't want any legality to take away my money I will get from the books. I had two more degrees that I completed before. There was nothing back there after that incident with…. So I came here.

My book was already edited and ready to publish. Due to advertisements and some other things, it would take some time for the people to get their hands on it. Still, my publisher has promised that he would publish all the books by May and the books would be in the market in June. So, I only had to spend a few more months from my savings, after that, I would be fine.

"So are you and Phoebe like, together?" Monica asked me taking out of my thoughts. I was thankful at the subject change and the fact that they didn't follow up on the previous question. Moreover, is that hope in her voice that I heard? And wow the question suddenly just got very personal. Still, I could understand her curiosity. A guy so familiar with her friend and the fact, she didn't mention much of him before.

"Oh! God No, we are like brother and sister. She is like my cute little sister who is half pain in the ass" I said while pinching Phoebe's cheeks.

"NO! You are my little brother because you are younger than me" She said while pinching my cheek.

"No, you are the little one. You even act like little one" I retorted back.

"No," She said.

"Yes" I replied back

"No," She said a little more forcefully.

"Okay how about this. We are both each other's little brother and sister. Truce" I asked and put my hand forward.

"Okay," Phoebe nodded her head and shook my hand after some thinking. We shook our hands and everything was back to normal.

After some more small talk, I finished my beer.

"Okay guys, I would really love to be here and spend some time with you guys but I have to see some places. In the meantime, Can I put this luggage at your place, Phoebe?" I asked, in the end, turning to Phoebe.

"Sure," Phoebe said.

"Thanks, Phoebe. You are a lifesaver" I replied with a little gratitude.

And so we both stood up. Before going away, I turned to the group.

"It was great meeting you guys. And thank you for taking care of my little sister. I know she can be too much at some times" I said with an amused smile. We all laughed at that, except for Phoebe who looked a little angry.

Before we could exit the café, we heard Monica calling us out.

"Hey wait for me guys? I am coming too. I forgot something in my room" Monica said jogging towards us. We stopped and she joined in.

We all walked back to their place continuing small talk.

When I entered their apartment, I was a little emotional. I mean this place was where most of the things happened. I grew up in the college watching 'Friends' in my previous life.

"Hitesh, Are you Okay? You didn't hear me calling you" I turned to see Phoebe looking a little concerned.

"Oh! I am sorry. It was just that this apartment is amazing and very orderly. So, I assume this is Monica's doing. I am sure, you are not this orderly, or, do you guys have a maid to do all the work?" I lied to cover up the mistake.

"Thank you and no there is no maid" Monica answered with a smile at the compliment.

"So where do I leave this?" I asked them, showing my luggage.

"You can leave it in my room, the one on the right" Phoebe replied.

"I'll be right back," I told them before going in.

I left my luggage in Phoebe's room. There were only a few things in my luggage; my clothes, cassettes, a Cassette player, some trinkets, etc. My documents were with me so I didn't have to worry about anything.

When I was coming out of the room, I thought for a second. I totally forgot about the gift. I went back and took it out and placed it in my jacket.

**Meanwhile outside**

Just as Hitesh went in, Monica rounded on Phoebe, "You never told me you knew a cute guy" she said.

"I told you about him but you guys never listen to me" Phoebe replied back.

"What is this?" Monica asked totally ignoring what Phoebe was saying. Phoebe looked at her and saw her picking a slip of the paper from the floor. She then took it from her hands.

"This is Hitesh's handwriting. I could identify it anywhere. He probably left it when he didn't found me here" She informed Monica.

"Oh!" was all she replied back.

**Present time **

"Weren't you forgetting something from your room?" I asked Monica, after coming out.

"Oh right. I totally forgot about it" she said and went into her room. And that was my intention. I took out the package from my jacket.

"Phoebe, Happy birthday. This is for you" I said giving her the gift. Her face lit up at that.

"You remembered?" She asked while taking the gift from me.

"That today is your birthday. I sure did. Why did you think I came today" I replied back.

"And a gift, I have always wanted someone to give a gift to me on my birthday," She said and tore the gift wrapper. In it, she found a book.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone" She read it out.

"This book is very popular right now in England and I know you like to read," I said giving her some context. The hug I was engulfed in was unexpected but not unwelcome.

I know I shouldn't toot my own horn but the book was really good. Although the book wouldn't be released for the next few months, she doesn't need to know that. The book won't be famous for a while and I am sure she will forget about the date pretty soon. Well, not the date but the year which would be perfect. Oh! I am sure, she would be suspicious but I was quite sure that my identity wouldn't come out.

I didn't want anyone to recognize me so I already asked the publisher to not tell anyone about my real name. The name for the author of the book would be anonymously written as 'Hit' short for Hitesh. I really think that the mystery of the author would increase the sale of books.

The contract was already signed so only a few knew that I was the writer of the book. I could sue them if the information gets disclosed as only they knew about my identity. And the best part is, I wouldn't need any lawyers to do that.

My contract was the standard one for 20% royalties of the sales. At first, they wanted to give me some 2,000 pounds but I rejected that offer. Yeah right, like I would take measly 2,000 pounds when I know I would be raking in money in millions for that book alone in the next 3 decades. Truthfully, the offer was quite generous for the new writer but I knew something they didn't.

I also rejected the offer of 15% royalties which was the standard offer. I already advertised my book to my colleagues and I wasn't hesitant to tell the publisher. I wanted 25% royalties but he didn't agree. In the end, we agreed on the 20% royalties, and in return, I would have to give the edited book by the next year around the same time.

"Thank you, Hitesh. I am gonna go and leave it in my room" Phoebe said before going to her room. Just as, she went in, Monica came out.

"Where's Phoebe?" Monica asked coming to me.

"She just went to her room" I simply answered. I didn't want to elaborate further so I didn't say the reason.

Thankfully before the moment became awkward, I asked her despite already knowing "So Monica what do you do?"

"I am a chef in a restaurant called Iridium" She replied with some pride.

"Are you any good?" I asked seriously.

For a second Monica was both, confused and surprised at my bluntness though she understood when I couldn't control my laughing.

"I was kidding Monica. I am sure you are a good Chef. I will be surely coming there to eat. I am a very big foodie" I said.

On her disbelieving look, I elaborated "You can even ask Phoebe if you'd like" I said with a small smile.

"You can ask me, what?" Phoebe asked coming out of her room.

"Well, Monica was just telling me that she is a Chef in a big restaurant, Iridium, and you know about me and my eating habits" I elaborated.

"Oh yeah, Hitesh likes to eat a lot, like a real lot," Phoebe said it like it was a universal fact.

"He doesn't look like it," Monica said out loud. I raised an eyebrow at her comment. Her blushing face made me think that she didn't want to say it out loud.

Well, it was the truth. At 6'1 feet of height, I was packed with muscles. Not the bulky muscles, but lean and compact muscles. More than a decade of exercise would do that to anybody. My body was worth dying for. And the irony is; I did actually die for it.

Still, the best thing that came out of it was my height. I was 2 inches taller than my previous life. I was always disappointed that I was an inch short of obtaining a perfect height in my previous life. Then, again, I did let myself go in my late teen years in my last life. So, maybe that was the reason for it.

No matter, how many people say, reaching the 6 feet mark is the milestone. Every man on the planet who is under six feet wishes deep down that they were taller and anyone who claims otherwise is _lying_. Perhaps even to themselves. Height is directly related to respect and being above six feet is an unofficial club. It's a childish,_ vacuous_ thing to be proud of but that doesn't change the immutable fact that I feel _pride_ all the same.

But, still, she couldn't have deduced that from all the clothes, I was wearing.

"Well, I do a lot of exercises. My mantra is 'Eat big and exercise bigger'. I would always choose to spend half an hour more on the treadmill than to say no to any food" I said sharing a little wisdom.

"Well, if you want any, I could make something here in celebration for you coming here. It's basically the same thing as the restaurant" Monica suggested.

I acted like I was thinking. After all, I didn't want to come off as desperate "Maybe tomorrow. I already have a plan to 'all you can eat' famous pizzas of New York. In fact, why don't we go after selecting an apartment? It will be my treat for both of you lovely ladies" I asked.

Complimenting really helps. Both of them blushed, and a smile appeared on their faces.

"Sure, but it should be our treat. After all, you just got here" Monica pointed out.

"Well I don't usually say no to free food but I would have to in this case," I said before continuing when she looked like she would refute "How about this? We split it 3 ways. And if you need more persuasion, I am sure once you see me eat; you will change your mind" I said with an amused smile.

"Ok, but we are not letting you pay," Monica said.

"We will see" I shrugged in a non-committal manner.

We did all this talking while coming out of the apartment.

Monica asked me "So Hitesh, What type of apartment, you are looking for? Have you seen any ads for it?", once we were outside the apartment?

"Well, it can be small or big. It doesn't matter. I just want the apartment to be a little quiet" I said. I wanted it that way because I would be starting on final editing of my 2nd book. I continued further "As for seeing Ads, I bought today's newspapers but considering I just got here, I haven't seen any ads. I also do not have previous days' newspapers"

"We can go to the bar and collect the newspapers from the last week. Gunther usually saves them." Phoebe suggested and thus we started going back to the bar.

"You know, you should probably look for a big apartment and then you could share it with another roommate, like Phoebe and I are doing. That way, you would get a big apartment and low rent" Monica said giving me a bit of wisdom.

'Darling, I already know about this trick. I am a fucking Indian. We invented this trick' I thought to myself though I refrained from saying out loud.

"Hmm… You know what. Your idea has merit" I said giving Monica a smile and making her smile back before continuing "But I want to have an apartment by myself. I really like my privacy. Though, if it proves expensive, I would look for a roommate?"

"Well, I am not doing anything else, today. I can help you find a place" Monica suggested.

"I was actually thinking of getting an apartment in this building" I replied back.

"Are you sure?" Monica asked in disinterest though her voice was hopeful.

"Yeah, the place is good enough and I would be near to the only person, I know in the whole New York," I said nodding towards Phoebe making her smile.

"Well if you want, sure," Monica said.

"So is there an apartment that is free in this building?" I asked both of them

"I don't know. We should check with the manager of the building" Monica suggested.

And so we changed the direction and went in the direction of the manager's office. I didn't know the way so I was following both of them.

"Didn't Chandler was asking for a roommate?" Phoebe asked Monica after a few moments.

"Yeah but he already promised to this Kip guy. He will be moving here by next week" Monica replied back.

Ah! So I did come back sometime before Joey moves in. I know that this Kip guy was here before he moved out. He also dated Monica if I am right in remembering the event. Still, I am fine with coming here a little more early. It gives me all the more time to set myself.

**After sometime**

Thankfully, there was an apartment free in the building. Apparently, anyone who leases the apartment leaves after a while. The manager didn't think I would be any different. Even Phoebe and Monica asked me to check other apartments. Still, I asked for the key, just in case, I like the apartment. I didn't know what they were even worried about. I understood it later when we reached there.

It was a floor below their apartment and just opposite of none other than, **Mr. Heckles**.

The meeting with him was just as I expected.

After taking the key from the manager, we all went to see the room. While I was opening the lock, I heard the sound of opening the door behind me. I even heard him say "Who are you?" but I kept ignoring him.

After unlocking the door, I turned around to meet Mr. Heckles for the first time.

"Oh! Were you talking to me? I didn't realize that you were talking to me" I said in a perfectly innocent voice. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Monica and Phoebe a little surprised at the turn of the events.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as he continued to look at us while we all 3 didn't know what to do with him.

To break the awkwardness, I spoke "Hello, Mr. Potential neighbor. I am Hitesh. If luck is good, we will be neighbors soon"

And before he could say anything, I opened the door and went inside. I didn't let say anything that could backfire on me. That must have looked badass.

I turned to look at the room and on first look, I was in love. I mean what a coincidence. I found the perfect place on the 1st try. Though it was just like Chandler's room, it somehow connected to me. First came the living room, on the right was the bathroom, while there were 2 rooms in the front. There was also a small window from each of the room opening in the back. It was perfect.

**While on the outside a few minutes back**

When Hitesh went it, there was an awkward silence around as even Mr. Heckles was speechless for once.

The girls didn't know what to say so after some time, they also followed Hitesh back inside. After a while, Mr. Heckles muttered to himself before going inside his room. The girls, on the other hand, were snickering after coming in.

"Did that just happened? Did Hitesh really left Mr. Heckles speechless?" Monica asked to which Phoebe nodded.

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Phoebe asked her.

"Hey guys, I think I found what I was looking for," Hitesh said while coming out from one of the rooms.

The girls only had one thought in mind 'Oh boy'

**Present time (After 3 hours)**

"I don't know why no one else lives there, but there is no problem in that apartment. I checked it thoroughly" I said to all of them.

We were all in the bar. We had seen some other apartments around this area on some strong suggestions of Monica and Phoebe but they all couldn't compare to the 1st apartment.

"The problem is Mr. Heckles. I am damn sure he is the reason, all the previous tenants left the apartment" Monica said while the other guys agreed with her.

"The old guy?" I asked acting clueless. They all nodded.

"Hmm…. Nah, he can't be that bad" I said.

"You don't know Hitesh, but we have lived here and he really is a piece of work," Chandler said.

"Look, guys. Maybe he is a nut case like you guys are saying or maybe he is not. I don't care. I like the apartment. It has a homey feel to it. Moreover, the cost is really low" and that turned out to be shocking. Apparently, the manager was willing to lease me the apartment at half the price. This would really help me in making my ends meet, easily.

"Yeah, you can say that. My apartment is double the cost at what you are getting" Chandler said or more like pouted.

"And if the guy turns out to be a real nut case, I will change the apartment after the time period is over" I continued.

"But Hitesh, the manager was clear on this topic. You will have to give 3 months' advance. No one has lived there for more than a month. The manager is obviously trying to wring out more money from you"

"Guys, trust me on this. I am an Indian. I know how to wring out my money. 3 months will be gone before you know it" I said with a little amusement.

"If you are okay then I guess it shouldn't be a problem," Phoebe interjected before this could turn back into a circular conversation just like before.

At last, this topic was over. Seriously, I was really touched by their concern but I already made up my mind.

"So tell me guys, how much time has been for you guys, staying here in New York except for Phoebe. I know about her." I asked the group.

"Well, Ross, Carol, and Chandler shifted here 2 years before. They got married some months after that and I came here last year in August"

Yeah, you heard her right. **Carol** was still with Ross. Apparently, I am ever more than 2 years before the canon. I thought the cannon starts in 1992 but, now, I think it starts in 1994. This is not my fault. It has been more than a decade since I even watched the series. I tried to remember everything about it when I learned that this is the 'Friends' world but even by then, I had already forgotten most of the things as it had been about a decade since I arrived in this world.

I remembered all the basic stuff but not enough to plan about it before. Still, I wrote it down. I am really playing it by the ear now.

Anyways I found out about the time difference when Ross came with his wife Carol. When he introduced me to her, for a second I was surprised. Thankfully, I saved myself by saying "Pardon me, my lady. For a moment I was transfixed by your beauty. Ross really is a lucky man"

'And also a jealous one' I thought with some amusement.

Ross made Carol sit on the left sofa, as far as possible from me. But, the jokes on him too as he had to sit on the other sofa totally opposite Carol. Meanwhile, I was sitting in the middle on 3 sitter sofa, with Monica and Phoebe sitting on either side.

Ross muttered something in his breath but I couldn't hear it while Carol fucking blushed when I said that. I was again surprised that she would blush as she is a lesbian. Then again, maybe she is still not fully convinced. After all, there is some time before she even meets Susan.

She probably blushed on my accent that I had painstakingly developed in the last decade, knowing it was a turn on for ladies in America and well, everywhere except for England. Still, it was fine. I could still be their friends.

I have already decided to lease the apartment just below their floor in front of Mr. Frustration. The best thing is; I will have to pay half the price for a whole year. I am sure that the manager would raise the price after the contract is over, but still, it would really help me now.

Moreover, I am sure, I could bargain the price to somewhat manageable by threatening that the apartment would be empty if I leave and he won't be making any money at all if that happens.

We spent our time, talking and laughing. It was good that today was Saturday. I am sure that they would help me get settled tomorrow and the following week. I excused myself to complete the contract of leasing the apartment. As I didn't know the route despite seeing once, Monica agreed to show me the way, before I could ask Phoebe.

Once there, I filled the forms to lease the apartment for an entire year. I also deposited the entire advance for 3 months. After that, I had enough to last me for a month as I will have to buy some necessities like a bed, fridge and some other things. And I was sure that I could land myself a job at that time. My rent for the 3 months was already done so I was free from at least that front. In the end, I came out of the office with a key to my apartment.

Once, I was free from there, we went back. Thankfully, the people were still there although Phoebe was absent. I decided to ask about her later. I have something important to do before that.

While we were there I also asked Chandler "Hey Chandler, can I talk to you in private?". He was surprised and I could understand his surprise. I should not have any reason to talk to him in private when I just met him.

"Yeah sure," he replied after a moment. And we moved to the corner.

"Your roommate will be coming in a week, yes," I asked him once we were alone.

"Yeah, Why?" he asked

"If it's not too much problem; can I stay with you until he comes? As you know I am new in the city. I got no bed and no other stuff except for my clothes. And it will take some time to buy all that stuff. I will be out by your roommate comes. I will even pay you"

"Yeah buddy sure, I understand. And you don't need to pay me" he said stopping me from rambling out. I do that when I am nervous.

"Sorry mate, for the inconvenience. Are you sure about the payment?" I apologized and asked.

"Yeah, it's no problem" he replied.

"Thanks, mate. You are a lifesaver" I said seriously showing that I really appreciated his help. I really didn't want to rent a hotel room as that would be expensive. If he hadn't helped me, I would have had to sleep on the floor or on the couch when Phoebe had found out. I really hated sleeping on the couch.

**Meanwhile with the group**

"So why do you think Hitesh asked Chandler to talk to him alone?" Carol asked the group.

"Maybe, he is gay," Ross said snootily.

"With that accent and body; don't be stupid, Ross" Carol reproached him.

"Yeah, his accent is really good" Monica sighed. "And have you felt his muscles? He told me, he even exercises daily. He is packed. I am sure he even has abs" Monica continued in her own dreamland.

"Someone has a crush" Carol teases Monica.

"Did I say that out loud? Please tell me you read my mind and I didn't just say it out loud" Monica panics and pleads with Carol.

Seeing their expressions, Monica understood that she fucked up.

"Anyways Where is Phoebe when you need her?" Carol asked changing the subject for which Monica was grateful.

"She went to her Massage center as she had an appointment with a client, though, she said she only had 1 client today" Ross answered.

"Here they come, and you both, shush" Monica whispered to them.

**Present time**

"So what were you guys talking about," Ross asked when we sat down.

"Well if I could have disclosed it openly, I wouldn't have asked Chandler alone, would I?" I asked him rhetorically before Chandler could say anything.

There was a silence for some moments before I couldn't control my laughter.

"I am kidding Ross, don't take it personally. I was just asking out Chandler if I could stay at his apartment until his roommate comes back. I sold all the heavy stuff back in England so I don't have any bed to sleep or any other stuff. I just didn't want to put Chandler on the spot by asking in front of you guys" I explained.

"Oh!"

"So where is Phoebe? I didn't see her anywhere" I asked and changed the topic.

"She went to her massage center. Don't worry she told me, she only had 1 client today so she will be back in sometime" Ross replied.

"Is that so? Then we have time to plan" I told them.

"Plan to do what?" They asked

"You guys don't know?" I ask quizzically.

"I am sure we wouldn't be making these faces if we knew whatever it is that we should know," Chandler said rhetorically.

"You guys really don't know?" I asked again.

"Nu-huh" Ross replied back

"Well today is her birthday" I finally told them

"Today is her birthday?" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't you guys know about it already?" I asked with some confusion.

"No. Phoebe started hanging out with us just last year when she became Monica's roommate. It has been only a few months, since then, so we didn't know" Ross explained.

"Oh! I thought you were pretending to not know so you could give her a surprise birthday party. Still, we have time to prepare her a surprise birthday party"

"I can bake cake" Monica suggested

"We don't have time. We will have to buy it from a bakery" Ross replied back.

"Nah we have enough time," I said and so we continued to pitch in.

At first, we were thinking of celebrating the party by taking her to a restaurant. But, I thought it was too formal. In the end, we decided to give her a surprise party by decorating the apartment and baking the cake, etc. It was decided that I would distract Phoebe and try to not her go to her apartment, while, Monica would bake the cake and other dishes with the help of Carol. Meanwhile, Ross and Chandler would decorate the apartment but I wasn't counting on that. The girls would probably redo their work.

.….

Just when we concluded the planning and were thinking of starting, Phoebe came.

"Phoebe is coming. Act like normal okay" I told them.

"So tell me Hitesh, are you in any relationship, maybe a long-distance one with a girl from England?" Carol asked just as Phoebe sat down. I turned to Carol to give her the answer. I didn't know but Monica thanked her behind my back for asking that question.

"No. I am not. Actually, I recently broke away from my girlfriend. We had been going out for 2 years so it still stings. It was one of the reasons, I came here. I just couldn't remain there. I even sold all of the stuff that we bought together. They reminded me of her and I couldn't just bear to look at them or even use them" I explained.

"Did you really break up with her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I am sorry Hitesh," Carol said.

"Don't be. Those 2 years were some of the best years of my life. I will always cherish them. It's just, that, some couples are not destined to be together. But, I am sure I will find 'the one' one day" I said.

"Oh, you believe in 'the one'?" Monica asked suddenly. I turned back to look at her and answer.

"Yeah, I do. You can make fun of me but I really think there is 'the one' out there for each and every one. You just have to find him or her" I said. "Don't anyone of you believe in that?" I asked the group.

"Well I already found mine," Ross said nodding to Carol. Carol naturally looked happy. I don't know about the other days but Ross is definitely getting some tonight.

"What about everyone else?" I asked

"I believe in it" you don't have to guess who said it. Obviously, Phoebe believed in it.

"I didn't believe it before but I am starting to believe now," Monica said giving me a smile.

'Did she flirt with me? Holy shit she did' I thought though I kept my outer expression the same which was really difficult when a hot girl is flirting with you.

"Enough of the sappy stuff. It's time to eat lunch" Chandler said taking me out of our thoughts.

"You don't believe it, do you? I can tell" I asked Chandler.

"Of course, I don't believe in it," Chandler said

"Well I have always believed in, letting, everyone decide for themselves, so I am not gonna argue over it," I said before continuing. "As for lunch, I was also thinking of doing that. I was also thinking of doing some shopping for some stuff. Phoebe would you like to come. You have lived here for a while so I am sure, you know where I would get the stuff while keeping the cost low. We can eat outside" I asked Phoebe. I wouldn't have put Phoebe on the spot but as we planned, I had to keep her busy, and shopping is the best way to do that.

"Now I am jealous. I would have loved to go shopping" Monica said.

"You do realize he is talking about the everyday stuff, not about clothes" Ross pointed out.

"Still, if you want, you can come with us" Phoebe suggested. I told her not to by doing some signs behind Phoebe's back.

"We- Well, I can't. I have some work to do" Monica stammered out.

"But you wanted to go just now, and, what Work? Today is Saturday" Phoebe asked.

"Oh dear god, look at the time. Phoebe, we should go if we want to eat lunch and do the shopping if we want to be back by dinner" I said coming to Monica's rescue.

I took Phoebe's hand and quickly took her away. Once, we were some distance away, I acted like I forgot something and ran back to the café. Thankfully I found them leaving the café.

"Wow Hitesh, you are fast. You already did your shopping." Chandler joked. I just looked at him with deadpanned expression. I shook my head after a few moments when he became uncomfortable and turned to the other guys.

"Guys, I will bring Phoebe to my apartment after shopping to drop all of the stuff. You think you will be done in 4-5 hours?" I asked.

"Most probably. Are you sure, you can keep her busy for that long?" Monica replied and asked.

"I will try but I can't make any promises. Still, just in case you should hurry in case things don't go well at my front" I said before leaving them.

I jogged back to where Phoebe was standing. Once there, we were off.

**5 hours later**

Shopping was not easy in my last life and it is still not easy.

After getting away, we ate outside and spent all the time shopping. Phoebe also realized that I don't have any bed to sleep so she offered the couch in her apartment. Thankfully I already asked Chandler and told her that. She was visibly relieved after that.

Now, we were coming back to the apartment. While I was carrying most of the stuff, Phoebe too was carrying some. I didn't do my daily exercises so this turned out to be a perfect workout instead.

I opened the door after putting everything down. If I had been with some hot girl, I would have asked her to take out the key from my pocket. But, since, I was with Phoebe, I did it myself.

Once, I had put everything in my room, I thought back on how to intimate the others. I did call an hour ago to hurry up.

"Hey, Phoebe, would you look after the apartment, I forgot something, I would be back in a second," I told her while exiting the apartment. I didn't give her a chance to think or poke holes in that sentence. I ran up the stairs to the apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened but no one was on it.

"Surprise," they all said when I came in.

"Oh, it's you. Where is Phoebe?" Ross asked.

"Phoebe is in my apartment. I came here to see if everything was done. So everything is set, right?" I asked them

"Yeah" they replied

"Okay, I am bringing Phoebe now," I told them and walked back to my apartment.

I ran back to my apartment, where I found Phoebe standing there.

"Come on Phoebe, I met Monica while going, she asked us to come to the apartment. Apparently, she cooked something and she wants us to do the tasting as Chandler was out" I told her without letting her say or ask anything. After all, I didn't have an answer to what I forgot or where I forgot it.

So we exited the apartment and I locked it.

Once, we were there, I let Phoebe enter first.

"Surprise" I heard them shout.

"OH! Oh my god," Phoebe exclaimed.

I went in to see everyone wishing her "Happy Birthday"

"But how do you guys even know?" Phoebe asked after a while.

"Well, we didn't know as you never told me. Hitesh informed us while you were out and planned this" Monica explained.

"You did that for me," Phoebe asked. I just shrugged and nodded.

"Thank you, Hitesh. You are the best brother one could ask for" Phoebe said while hugging me. I hugged her back and just smiled.

"Anything for you, little sister," I said back, patting her head.

After that, it was time to cut the cake. We sang the song while she was cutting it. Naturally, she gave me the first slice from the cake before giving one to Monica. The cake was really good too.

"This cake is good" I complemented Monica while taking one more slice out of the cake.

"I know," She said her famous line.

All in all, it was a great party. All were happy. We danced. We sang. We ate dinner there. All the dishes were favorites of Phoebe, so, it was all veg. I didn't have any problem with that considering I also didn't eat meat. Thankfully no one complained.

Well, no one complained as Monica hid the meat dishes in the chandler apartment where people went to eat them. As they didn't know about my eating habits, they asked me to come. But once, I knew the real reason, I declined.

What?

You thought I would scold them.

I wouldn't dream to do it. First, because people do the thing more if someone tells them not to do it. Second, this was a secular country. Everyone was free to choose what they wanted to eat. And third, I didn't want to come as an environmentalist or something.

Once, it got late, Ross and Carol took leave and went back to their home. Only Chandler, me, Phoebe, and Monica were left. We 4 spent some more time there as we lived side by side.

Then it went sideways.

Monica got an idea

And what idea Monica had?

To play drinking games.

We were already tipsy from all the alcohol so we were not fully functional. I flirted enough with Monica that we all knew we both were interested in each other.

While going back, Phoebe gave me a last hug and told me that it was the best birthday party of her life. I hugged her back.

Once, I got my bedroom, I quickly changed my clothes to comfortable ones and climbed on the bed. I was so tired from today that moments after I hit the bed, I was asleep.

…**.…**

**So, how do you like the 1****st**** chapter? Did I show the characters properly?**

**I wrote and completed it today so you may find the dialogues, a little forced. I would have worked on it a little more but I decided to just finish it.**

**I initially thought about adding some more but the words exceeded 12k so I had to stop the chapter here. I already wrote half of the next chapter but after it, all became blank. I couldn't think of anything. So, until I get some idea, I won't be able to update the story. **

**If you guys have any good suggestions, you can PM me. Also, can anyone tell me about the seasons in America? I Googled but it didn't tell me much. Also, how did people spent time before 1995 in America when there were no gadgets other than a TV? What are the festivals that people celebrate? I know about Thanksgiving, Halloween, and Christmas. **

**I know some people would not be happy with his relationship with Phoebe of brother and sister. But truthfully, I can't find myself to get attracted to her. Lisa's body is hot but Phoebe's attitude will be a turn off for me so it will be a turn off for the character too.**

**About my other stories: Truthfully, I think I was burnt out trying to meet deadlines in both my real life and on the site. I spectacularly failed in both. So I am going to take a break where I will write whatever, my heart wants. I am sorry for the inconvenience as I know from the readers' perspective. But, there is nothing I can do about it. **


	2. Shopping and Baseball

**Oh my god! I didn't think this story would get this much popularity. I just wrote it to get it out of my mind. I mean there are barely a dozen stories in this genre which are good and this story is probably in the first 100 already. I know it is in the top 5 in followers. So for all the fans of this story, I present you with the new chapter. I have also edited the last chapter and corrected some mistakes. I would recommend reading it once more.**

**I read the reviews and already replied to them though I couldn't reply to the people who posted without any account name. So make sure to make an account if you want to get replies.**

**English is not my first language so ignore the grammatical mistakes.**

**I have written 8 more stories in the Self Insert genre. You can check them out if you like this genre.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**Highschool of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Young Justice: Self Insert"**

**"See: Self Insert"**

**"Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

**"My Hero Academia: Self Insert"**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

…**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping and Baseball.**

**Next Day**

**17th February 1992**

**Chandler's Apartment**

I woke up on Chandler's apartment with some freak singing so early in the morning and my head killing me.

"**Morning's here. Morning is here"**

His singing was really making my head hurt more. I took out the pillow from under my head and covered my ears. Even then, I couldn't block out his voice.

"**Morning's here. Morning is here" **

Moreover, why the hell is he singing on Sunday?

Today is Sunday, right?

Yes, I remember.

When I couldn't ignore his singing anymore, I woke up. I looked in the direction to see a black guy singing while getting ready. I was more than surprised that he would have work on Sunday. For some reason, I came under his eyes. Probably due to the sudden movement.

His eyes lit up and he stopped singing. I sighed in relief when he stopped torturing my ears.

"Good Morning, my friend. Never seen you before. Are you new, here?" he said and asked the question with so much cheer in his voice that I wanted to throttle him.

For a second, I thought of giving him some piece of my mind but decided against it. It was time to get up anyway and I didn't want to start my day with a fight, no matter how much I wanted to. I was so close to calling him out on his bad singing but I controlled myself with an inhumane will.

Instead, I gave him a smile and closed the window while giving him a finger. He was quite puzzled by that. It was good to fuck with people's minds by giving mixed signals.

I got up from the bed and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Little by little, the last night started coming back to my mind, the party, dancing, and all of the flirting that I did with Monica.

'Yowza! I really let myself go last night with the drinking' I mused.

Then again it was a unique occasion. Thankfully, I didn't hook up with her in my drunken state. That would have been bad. Not that I couldn't have. There were far too many chances for that last night.

It doesn't mean that I didn't want to date her. It just meant that I wanted her to be in a sober state when we have sex. I have always hated doing the deed in a drunken state. Once was more than enough. I never got my favorite shirt back after she puked on it. And the sex was not even good. I never wanted to go through that torture again.

I checked to see that the time half past 6 in the morning.

I gave the singing man, a stink eye through my window before dragging my lead-feet to the bathroom. My bladder felt like it would burst. After relieving myself, I went back to the room and got my toothbrush. Brushing my teeth would at least wouldn't make me smell the bad odor of beer from my own breath.

…

After doing my morning rituals, I wore my workout clothes.

At first, I thought of foregoing my workout but decided to do it anyway. I didn't do it yesterday and so I didn't want to skip today too. Even if I am in another country, it doesn't mean that I should shirk out on my workout. That road lays the sin of sloth.

I shook my head. The forced lessons of the church in this childhood definitely didn't do anything good for my psyche.

Anyway, the main thing was that I didn't want to become lazy and start skipping my workout routine. Once I start skipping, it would become a habit.

Still, I decided to take it easy for today. I will also not be able to do my jogging today as I don't know any park around here yet. I could go run around the block but I didn't have the keys to the apartment and I would have to knock on the door after my jogging which would wake up Chandler, so I decided to start my jogging from tomorrow.

Thankfully, the singing guy appeared to have left for his work.

Truthfully, I don't have any problem with his singing. In fact, I love music. It's with his singing at the godforsaken hour is what I have the problem with.

I took out my things from my bag and started the Hindi songs though I kept the volume low, after all, I didn't want to give a bad impression to Chandler. It was 7 in the morning, but I don't think he will be waking up any time soon.

The cassettes cost me a pretty penny considering that I had to order them from India but it was worth it. After all, there was no I-pod, or mobile phone from, which, I could listen to the songs. Cassettes were the most common form of saving an audio or video file, nowadays. I was really waiting for the days when I could carry 1000's of songs in a chip-sized device. Sometimes, my previous life really felt like an elaborate dream. I had quite a few episodes of an identity crisis when I came into this world due to this.

Without the songs, I was going crazy in my first few years. So after my first earning that I got from doing some errands around the block like weeding the gardens, buying and transporting groceries, etc, I bought a Cassette speaker and cassettes of famous Hindi songs. I was just 13 at that time. For the last 9 years, it had become a routine to listen to songs while working out. Once, the cassette started, I started my workout.

First, I started stretching. Only after 10 minutes of stretching, I started the heavy workout.

'10 sets of each ought to do it' I thought. After which I started my routine. 25 spider man push-ups, 25 squats, 25 High jumps, 25 jumping jacks, and so on and so forth.

I let my mind wander while doing the exercises. I could do the exercises unconsciously after doing them for years so I could let my mind wander.

In my previous life, I became fat after halfway through my teenage years and got bullied due to it. So after having enough, I joined a fitness club where the instructor took me under his wing. He knew exercises for each muscle of the body. In just 3 months I was fit as a fiddle. I did those exercises daily and even after arriving in this world, I didn't stop. I have been doing those exercises daily for the last decade and I couldn't be happier with the results.

When I started this routine in this world, I was barely able to do a set of 10, each. But, after a decade of continuous routine, I could easily complete 10 sets of 30, each. If I try hard, I am sure, I could complete 3-4 sets more though I wouldn't be able to do anything for the next few days.

I don't think that my sets would increase anymore in the future. and even if they would increase the increment won't be substantial. I really think I have reached this body's limits.

Even with the routine in my previous life, I didn't have the same body that I have now. I am around the same age before I was taken from my previous world and displaced here. So, I could really compare.

I already told you about the height. But there are so many things which are better this time around. I could run more. I could eat more. I could fuck more. And that's not all. I could do so many things more that I can't even count.

It sometimes felt like I really changed the body when I arrived here. Though, I know its just my imagination. The difference is just the result of regular exercise.

It was Sunday today, but I am sure I won't be able to take it easy. I will not get any free time, considering I have to buy quite a few things. I already got the most of the minor things that one could need in his day to day life. Now, only the big stuff was left.

My savings were also getting low so I was thinking of just buying second-hand stuff. The problem is it will take time to sort out a good second-hand bed, fridge and other things. I also don't know any market or shops which sell the second-hand stuff.

Then I remembered Phoebe. Yeah, that could work. She most probably knew about those shops and market considering from the situation, she grew up from.

'Though would she waste her one more day in shopping with me…? Well… there's no hurt in asking. If she can't find the time today, I could always ask her for any other time' I thought and decided to ask about it later when I go to Monica's apartment.

Speaking of Monica, I would have loved to shop with her but I don't think I would be able to keep my attention on important matters if that happens. Then again, I would be able to spend some time to make her interested in me, not that she wasn't. But there is no harm in trying to get her more interested.

I was done with my sets in an hour. I always tried to do them as fast as possible. So, I was breathing quite heavily. I was also feeling the familiar pain in my body whenever someone pushes his limits.

Once my exercises were done, I switched off the player and started my stretching. I started feeling the familiar burn while doing that. Still, I knew it is important otherwise my muscles will get stiff. And I wouldn't want that.

10 minutes of stretches were more than enough. My breath also became calm.

After cooling off, I went to the bathroom to scrub myself clean. To heal my muscles, I spent quite some time remaining in hot water.

Once I was done with the bath, I went back to the room and started getting ready.

….

When I got ready and exited the room, I found Chandler just outside the door looking like he was just about to knock.

"Gah!" I yelped and backed off.

I nearly fell down.

Thankfully, I didn't.

Once I controlled my fast-beating heart, I looked up to him just standing there. Chandler probably saw me opening the door so he wasn't surprised. Or he could have still hung-over and couldn't react. He definitely looked like he just got out of the bed.

"What the hell Chandler? What were you doing outside my door?" I asked him in an even tone no matter how much I wanted to yell at him.

"I was going to wake you up," He said with a deadpan voice.

"And why would you do that?" I ask feeling a little weird out by this.

"You told me to wake you up yesterday at the party" He answered.

"I did?" I half asked, half answered.

"Yeah, you said something about doing the workout" he elaborated.

"I don't remember it but thanks mate," I said walking to the living room.

"So you are going to work out in these clothes," Chandler asked walking beside me.

I arched an eyebrow and showed him the clock which showed 9:15.

"No, I already did the workout" I answered so that he understands. I don't think he is fully awake.

"Oh!"

"Hey Chandler, do you mind if I use some things from the fridge to make breakfast," I asked.

He shrugged "Usually, we go to Monica's but sure, suit yourself" And then he went to the bathroom not listening "Thanks mate".

I opened the fridge to find quite a few things which surprised me. I thought he wouldn't have anything in there. But I realized that most of them were expired after checking the expiry dates. After a while, I took out some milk, eggs, and bread. All I would need for making French toasts. Thankfully, they were not expired.

By the time Chandler exited the bathroom, I had already made breakfast for myself.

"What's this smell?" He asked as he got out of the bathroom.

"I made some French Toast. Wanna taste?" I ask while chewing on my own toast. I usually don't share food but seeing as he was helping me stay in his apartment, I didn't mind letting him eat.

"I sure do," He said and sat down.

"These are good," He said after taking a bite

"Thanks, mate. I might not be a chef but I am not lesser than them any less" I bragged a little.

"Oh! I didn't know you were interested in cooking" He said more than a little surprised

"I am more than a little interested in cooking but I never saw myself becoming a chef" I answered at his questioning look.

"Why's that?" he asked in between chewing.

"Well, truthfully, I only like to make food for myself. Too much hassle in doing that for others for a living" I elaborated a little.

And so we continued to chat while eating. I also fished for information and got to know that he has been working for his company for a couple of years, right after he completed his education and arrived here. Ross also came around the same time and got the job in the museum. They even shared an apartment for a couple of months before Ross proposed to Carol, got married, and shifted in another apartment with his wife.

Chandler lived in that apartment for some months more before shifting here. I was surprised that he started living here only about a few months back. He only got to know about this apartment from Monica who told her when the previous occupant left. I had a feeling that the previous occupant was mentioned in the canon, though, for the life of me, I couldn't remember him or her.

I asked him about the previous occupant but he didn't know. I put back the question at the back of my mind and decided to ask one of the girls about that, later.

He also asked about my plan for the day. I told him about my plan to shop with Phoebe.

After he ate his breakfast, he started walking to the room.

"Going to sleep off, mate?" I asked with a smirk.

He just smiled back and shut his door. I was a little hungry as I made the toast for myself but it was not an immediate problem. I didn't want to make another batch of toast and decided to eat out.

As I had nothing more to do, I went to Phoebe's first.

Thankfully, she was the one who opened the door when I knocked on it.

"Good Morning Phoebe" I greeted her. She looked like she just got ready. I did not think anyone would willingly wake up after drinking like last night. Then again, she was not wasted like us, yesterday.

"Good Morning Hitesh" She greeted with a hug which I returned.

It was a little awkward though I didn't let it show on my face. Even after a decade of this type of familiarity makes me uncomfortable. I could count the hugs I received in my previous life on one hand and still leave some fingers free. In just a decade, I have gotten more hugs than I could count.

"Cm' mon, Come inside," She said as she disengaged the hug.

I nodded and entered the apartment to see it was still wrecked from the last night party. This surprised me as I thought that Monica would have cleaned it up. Then again, she was even more wasted than me last night so maybe her plan is to do it in the afternoon.

Anyways, I shook my head and decided to ask Phoebe of my request "Hey Phoebe! Do you have any appointments for today"

"No, I don't have any appointments. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting some things second-handed, and you are the best person who knows the market around here," I said a little shyly as I was asking for her to spend time with me for the second time in 2 days "Only if you have no prior arrangements" I added.

"Sure. It's been months since I went there. Let me change. If I went there in this" She said signaling her dress "We will be robbed blind. In fact, you should also wear something rough too" She suggested and walked to her room, probably to change.

"Thanks, Phoebe" I call out and walk back to the apartment to change in some rougher clothes. Well, as rough as it can get with my wardrobe which wasn't much. This made me realize that the clothes I was already wearing were the most rougher clothes I had. I wasted my time for no reason.

'Well, one more thing to buy with Phoebe' I thought and went back to the girl's apartment to wait.

Phoebe asked me about my clothes and agreed to stop by some second-hand store for clothes, before going to the market. Thankfully, she had already done her breakfast but she asked for some more time to get ready. I knew she won't be back anytime soon so I made myself comfortable on the table.

…

It had been 10 minutes already and I had already flipped through all the magazines, they had. I was getting pretty bored. So when Monica showed up, I was very happy even if I didn't show that to my face.

"Good Morning, Hitesh. When did you get here?" She asked taking me out of my thoughts. I didn't hear her footsteps so I was a little surprised. Just as I looked up to greet her back, my words got stuck in my throat.

She was drying her hair with a towel.

By god did she look sexy.

The drops of water on her skin was making her all the sexier.

"Good Morning Monica. I got here some 10 minutes ago" I checked my watch and answered when I got my voice back. If she noticed the pause she didn't comment on it.

She just went to her room and came back after getting dressed. I was a little surprised that she didn't get ready as women usually want to look perfect all the time. Then again, it was Sunday today.

"You ate anything?" She asked as she came closer.

"Well I did eat something but like I said yesterday. I never say no to free food" I said with a chuckle which she responded with her own.

"Well then, there is some leftover from last night. I hope you don't mind" She asked.

"No, I don't mind at all" I answered.

"It's not meat, is it?" I asked after a second.

"No, it isn't. But don't tell me, you also don't eat meat?" She asked.

I smiled abashedly "Actually, other than eggs, I don't even like the smell of the meat" I answered truthfully.

"Did Phoebe got you even from across the sea?" She asked with a chuckle

"Actually, I got to her. Before she met me, she used to eat meat" I answered.

My answer made her miss a step. She also stopped whatever she was doing.

"You mean to tell me that you are the cause of the problem I have had with her in the last months," She turned around and asked in a dangerous tone.

I gulped a little at her dangerous tone though I would never admit it that it made me a little bit horny.

"I am sorry" I guessed.

At her unimpressed look, I got an idea "How about I take you out as an apology. Will that make it better?" I asked

Hearing me, she smiled and blushed a little "Are you asking me on a date?" She asked.

Feeling a little bold, "If you are thinking of picking up that knife and running me through then I am not, but otherwise, yeah. So..."

"Sure," She said trying to be cool about it but I could see that she was excited.

"I don't know any place around here so I leave the place and time to you"

She nodded.

"Also, do you want to tell this to Phoebe and others?" I asked a little hesitantly as she could perceive its meaning differently.

"What do you mean?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's just that if we tell them then they would expect us some things. I don't know about the others but Phoebe definitely would. And I don't want that" I explained.

She hmmed and then turned to me "So what do you suggest?" She asked.

"Maybe we can tell them after a few dates. That way they won't meddle" I suggested

"There will be more dates?" She asked.

"I am hoping to" I answered "So..."

"Hm-mm. Sure" She said and turned back.

Even then, I didn't miss her smile.

Soon, she warmed the food and served me. She also took the seat beside me and dig in. I could tell she was really interested in me seeing as she took the seat beside me and scooted over to get the seat really close. If she was only a little bit interested, she wouldn't have scooted the chair closer.

"You really are a great chef, you know that right" I complimented her while eating.

"Thanks," She said happily.

While eating, we made some small talk. It was a good way to pass the time.

"So what are your plans for today?" She asked.

"Well, I don't want to be a burden on Chandler. And I can't be sure if this Kip guy would wait for a week. So I was thinking of buying all of the things that I would need like a fridge, a bed or at least a mattress, etc. It was why I asked Phoebe to accompany me. She probably knows this city inside-out considering she has been living here for quite some time." I answered "Do you want to join us"

"I would have loved but I have to clean this apartment," She said in an apologetic tone. I just nodded in return.

"Hey Hitesh, I never asked but how do you and Phoebe even know each other? How did you meet?" She asked after a few seconds.

I chuckled at her questions "I have been waiting for someone to ask me that question. Well, it is not my first time in New York. I have already lived here for 3 years before"

"Really, when?" She asked curiously.

"Back when I was 15-16 years old. I was an exchange student at the New York University" I replied.

"But, Isn't that a 'university'? You would have been a High School student at that time" She asked or more like accuses.

I chuckled at her tone "You are a sharp one. Aren't you? Well, you are not wrong. I would have been in a high school but….. Now I don't wanna brag but I am quite intelligent. I completed high school at the age of 12. By the time I came here, I had already completed my graduation and gotten a degree. It was my 2nd time. I recently did the 3rd and possibly the last one" I answered.

For some moments, she was shell shocked. I had to shake her up to get her back in her sense.

"Are you saying you are some kind of child genius? Because that would be really cool" She asked breathily.

"No, definitely no. I hate that term. It's just after my accident. I could remember a lot easier so I could easily remember the stuff I read from the books. And thus, I aced the examinations" I explained.

"What accident?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it's a bit personal. But, since you are Phoebe's best friend I could tell you. But, you have to promise, you won't tell anybody else" I said. It was not that personal, but, I wanted to see if she could keep a promise or not.

"Sure… Wait a minute, best friend. Did Phoebe tell you that?" She said happily.

"Yeah, she didn't have many female friends growing up. Carol lives with Ross so she doesn't interact with her that much. But she lives with you day and night so you are her best friend. In fact, she told me so before I came here" I explained.

"Oh my god, I didn't know that," She said on verge of freaking out.

"Well, now you do," I said with a deadpan "Is it really that big news? I thought you knew"

"No, We have been living for only a few months so I didn't know but thank you for telling me," She said gratefully.

"No problem. Anyways where was I?" I asked.

"You were going to tell me about the accident" She reminded me.

"Oh! Yeah, well the thing is I woke up one day in a park with no memory of my life. Thankfully, I did remember how to speak, read, write, and do some basic stuff. I walked aimlessly for a whole day. Thankfully some people were concerned and approached me before I had to spend my night outside. When they learned my situation, they took me to the police to see if someone had filed a report of a missing child. It was really good that they did. I would have died if they hadn't directed me to the police station"

I continued after taking a big breath "Anyway, there was none. So I was sent to an orphanage. I lived there hoping every day that today I would meet my parents and they would take me home. But no one ever came. I made excuses that probably they are in some trouble and so they couldn't find me. But after 2 months I slowly realized, that either they were dead or they left me behind." I told her about the harrowing experience I had at that time. I still shiver sometimes just thinking about it.

Now, I told her only half-truths. I was in this body for only a day, before I went to sleep. After that, I 'woke' up after 2 months from that day. The experience of the child carried over to me so it really feels like mine.

Monica's hand covered mine to show her support. I shook my head and cleared up the tears that appeared in the corner of my eyes from the other hand.

"I am sorry for letting you see me in this condition. You must think me weird and soft" I said bitterly. I knew I had a chance with her and I completely wasted it by doing this. I really shouldn't have tried to explain my situation. I should have given some excuse.

"Nah! I think you are a brave person" She said softly. I look at her if she was making fun of me. She appeared serious so I gave her a small genuine smile which she returned with her own.

"Thank you," I said and I meant it.s

We were quite close and we had a moment. I didn't want to waste it and kissed her. She also thought so as she came closer and closed her eyes. It was a soft kiss without any tongue or anything else. I took my other hand and put it behind her neck. We only kissed for a few seconds before breaking it. Still, it was like a dream come true.

As we broke it, I saw Monica open her eyes and smile. I gave her a smile in return and took out my hand from behind her neck though I kept one of my hands, holding hers.

"Tell me more," She said.

"There isn't much to tell. It was not all bad. Some good came out of it. I personally think that due to my blank state, I could retain most of the information. The teachers at the school soon noticed my learning speed. After some tests, they promoted me to the next class. This happened a few times and thus I was the youngest high school graduate. This news spilled in the media who made the people know about it. Soon, I started getting offers from good Universities. With a great recommendation letter and a scholarship that covered all my expenses, I started my college life" I said and took a sip of the water before continuing again.

"I completed my degree from Cambridge at the age of 15 years and some months. I was quite young back then. There was very little chance, that I would get a good job, so I applied for my second degree. That year the University sent me here for the Students Exchange Program. I personally think that they wanted to get rid of my freeloading arse" I joked a little bit, to clear away the serious atmosphere. I was successful as a smile appeared on Monica's face.

I continued again "I was in New York for 3 years and in that time, I met Phoebe. We hit it off after some misunderstanding. After completing my degree here, I went back to England. But we exchanged contact details before that. Since then we had been in contact with each other for the last 3 years" I said finishing the tale. I didn't tell her how we met as I don't think Phoebe has mentioned it yet.

"Wow" is all she said.

"I know," I said stealing her line.

"Hey Guys, what are you discussing?" Phoebe said coming out of her room.

We quickly untangled our hands from each other and looked in her direction.

"Nothing" we replied simultaneously.

Phoebe looked at us weirdly but didn't say anything.

"Okay, then we should go. I am ready" She said and walked out.

"Yeah, Okay bye Monica," I said getting up getting a goodbye from Monica in return.

After I walk out the door, I found Phoebe staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You both are cute together" She answered loudly.

"Shush!" I shushed her and took her a little far from the door feeling a little embarrassed.

"So you saw, huh!" I half said half asked.

"That you both were holding hands. I sure did. So what is going on between you two? You sure work fast. It's been only a day. Then again, both of you were flirting last night" She replied smugly.

"Look there was nothing going on between me and Monica. I was telling her the story of my accident and I got a little emotional. She was just supporting me" I explained not wanting to know about the date.

"Oh!" was all she said. "Still, you are both cute" She continued. I just slapped my head in frustration. Phoebe has always been like this. She won't shut up until she had said the piece of her mind.

**A few hours later: **

Oh my god, if I had to go shopping one more time, I am gonna kill someone. We had been doing the shopping since we exited the building. We only took a break when we ate lunch outside.

Even my strength failed when I was carrying all the stuff (not a bed and other heavy stuff) back to my apartment. Phoebe helped a bit but I felt a little guilty trying to make her carry stuff. Fortunately, I wouldn't have to go for more shopping. I got everything, I would need. I got my bed, mattresses, buckets, soap and all the other things.

Still, I will have to stay with Chandler for a bit. After all, I would have to set up my apartment. Once, we dropped the stuff, we went to the bar as Phoebe told me that they spend this time of the day there.

We went there to find everyone already there, even Ross and Carol.

"Hey guys," I said as I came closer.

They greeted back.

"So, did you completed your shopping?" Carol asked

"Yeah, though, there is some stuff that the transport guys will bring in an hour" I answered "Hey, do any of you guys want Beer? I am gonna order one"

"Are you paying?" Ross asked

"Not on your life" I answered back instantly. It was a reflex.

"Sure, I would like one" He answered after a pause. Chandler also asked for one.

I ordered 3 warm beers and went back after getting them.

"Hey guys, I couldn't ask yesterday. But is there any park around here?" I asked the group as I gave the beers to them.

"Yeah, there is one 3 blocks from here. Why?" Chandler answered

"It is good to jog in a park surrounded by trees instead of jogging around the block. It helps in waking you fresh" I explained.

"Yeah, I read that in an article that if the air is pure in the morning and i-"

"Speaking of Park, how about we go there in the evening. We could even play baseball" Monica suggested cutting one of Ross's nerdy rants.

"Sure" "Okay" "Perfect" We agreed though the face of Ross looked hilarious when he realized that he was cut off.

"Do you even know how to play?" Ross asked snootily.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I don't know what his problem is? He has been trying to pick a fight since yesterday. I replayed back the conversations, I had with him. He could be angry over the joke I said after I talked with Chandler but I don't think that is. But other than that, I don't think I have done anything to make him angry.

'Well I did flirt with her wife a little' I thought but I don't think it would be. I shook my head and decided to ask Chandler about it later.

"We will see" I replied in a non-committal manner.

He doesn't know but I spent quite a bit of my time playing baseball when I was here for 3 years. I wouldn't say I was pro or anything but I am sure I would be good enough considering it has been more than 3 years since I last played.

After a few more talks, I went to call the transporting agency. Once, they delivered the furniture to my room, I paid them and went back to the bar. In between, I met the group who were coming back. Seeing as we had nothing to do, we started walking to the park while Ross and Chandler went to pick the baseball kit that Ross had at his place.

**A few hours later**

I knew Monica was competitive. But, watching Monica be competitive on screen is one thing, and seeing in a real-life is totally another thing. Even I was scared for my life when I dropped that ball. Thankfully, she wasn't mad at me... much.

Still, I have to admit if she wasn't competitive, we wouldn't have won, even with me on the team. While I was not as competitive as Monica, I still wanted to win. Nobody wants to be on the losing side lest of all me.

"We sure showed those guys a thing or two about baseball," Chandler said as we climbed up the stairs to our apartment.

"Yeah" "We sure did" Chandler and Phoebe agreed. I was more than a bit tired to even speak. Morning's workout, Afternoon's shopping, and Evening game really came close to test my stamina. I just wanted to lie down after a shower.

"If it weren't for you all, we would have won by a large margin" Monica complained.

"Even me," I asked a little flabbergasted.

"Yes, you did drop that ball," She said.

'Why that little... Tiredness be damned' I thought

"What about the one that you dropped?" I ask back.

"It was because of the bird" She exclaimed.

"Excuses! Excuses!" I replied

"Before this turn into a murder fest, I would like to ask what's the plan for dinner" Chandler interjected before Monica could say anything back.

"I wouldn't be able to cook anything. My hands are killing me for saving your asses in the game" Monica replied.

I wanted to pitch a comment but decided against it. I was already tired. I didn't have any mental energy to waste on that. I knew it wouldn't be enough. Moreover, I didn't want her to back out from the date if this escalates.

"I was thinking of ordering Pizza today," I said when Chandler turned back to me. I didn't want him to blab about my cooking hobby. I don't want Monica to get one more reason to be competitive with me.

"I would eat Pizza" "Yeah, I could do that" They both replied.

"Then, I would order them. I already know the preference of Monica and Phoebe. What would you like?" Chandler said.

"I am fine with any non-veg Pizza," I said "though would you order it in large size" I added as an afterthought

Chandler stopped opening the door and turned back to me "Are you sure?"

I nodded "Trust me, I would eat that. I am absolutely famished"

"If you say so" He shrugged and walked in after opening the door. I also walked in and went to my room. I took out new clothes and my towel before going to the bathroom.

Once I had cleaned myself thoroughly, I came out.

"Hey did you buy the groceries?" I heard Chandler say when I entered the room.

"Yeah… It's the least I could do after you let me stay here. Would you mind if I stayed for a couple more days? My apartment is all, hotch-potch. It would take some time to set it up" I said apologetically.

"Yeah sure. No problem"

"So, when is your roommate coming," I asked.

"Well, he was saying about shifting here on Saturday so probably… Saturday" He said jokingly

"Ha-ha very funny," I said sarcastically though there was a smile on my face.

Suddenly Phoebe opened the door and walked in.

"Hey guys, Pizza's come"

"I will be there in 5 minutes," I said and quickly went to my room.

By the time, I went there, all of them had already started. I quickly joined in.

Chandler already left after he ate his share. He looked dead on his feet. Phoebe also went to her room. She wasn't much better than Chandler seeing as she helped me in Shopping and then played with us.

Now, Only me and Monica were in the room.

I just finished Pizza and started walking to the door after dumping the pizza box in the dustbin.

"Good Night Monica," I said.

"Good night" She replied.

I was just going to open the door when she called me "Hitesh"

I stopped and turned back "Yes"

"Are we still going on a date?" She asked coming a bit closer.

"Sorry Monica but I am really tired," I said making her face fall "Can't we go tomorrow?" I asked.

I was a little freaked out by her doing a 180. A smile came to her face and I realized she was asking a totally different question.

"Oh! You meant..."

"Yeah..." She smiled abashedly.

"Why wouldn't I go out with you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you did see me during the baseball" She replied.

"Oh! you poor little thing. Come here" I said and when she came, I hugged her "You are not backing off on our date that easily," I said while hugging her

Once I put out Monica's fears, I went back to Chandler's room and went to sleep. I was asleep moments after hitting the bed.

…**.**

**I wasn't gonna tell this before at least season 1's start but I do not know how much will it take to reach there. So here it is. **

**I was always going to have a cross over with the other TV Shows like 'How I met your mother'; 'Mom'; 'Two and a half man'; 'Big bang theory' etc. Recently I came across an article which theorized that 'Mad about you' was in the same universe in the 'Friends' as Ursula works in a bar there too. The shows were also shown back to back during the '90s.**

**I would like to connect this story to that too though I will have to watch it first.**

**So how's the idea?**

**This has been always decided so no matter what it will not change though there won't be any supernatural shows.**

**Also, if anyone wants to start a similar story like this one, I would encourage it just don't copy this material fully and without asking.**

**Also, how many of you, remember that Monica had a fantasy of getting in love with a foreigner and getting married? It was discovered by Ross after the introduction of Emily in the storyline; when Monica 'suggested' him to go and tell Emily that he loved her. So, you guys can't tell me that the attraction between Monica and MC is made up.**


	3. Decoration and Date

**Damn! **

**While the readers of this fiction are low, this story is getting the most positive feedback in all of my stories. Unfortunately, I am making this all up and the ideas generally don't come out easily. Still, somehow I was able to write this chapter though I must admit I am a little lost as to where to go from here. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Also, those who like Self insert stories can check out my other stories.**

"**Harry Potter: Self Insert"**

"**High School of the dead: Self Insert"**

"**Goblin Slayer: Self Insert"**

"**One piece: Self Insert"**

"**Young Justice: Self Insert"**

**"See: Self Insert"**

"**Dragon Ball Z: Self Insert"**

"**My Hero Academia: Self Insert"**

**English is not my first language so ignore some grammatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friends other than my OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback

…

**Chapter 3**

**The Decoration and the Date**

**18th February 1991**

**Chandler's Apartment, New York.**

This was the second time I woke up due to him or rather, his singing.

"**Morning's here. Morning is here"**

I have to admit though that he is not a bad singer. And this ain't a bad way to wake up. It sure beats the irritating sound of the alarm.

"**Morning's here. Morning is here"**

'I guess I was quite hung-over yesterday' I mused while I continued to lie on the bed.

**"Sunshine is here"**

I didn't have to do my exercises today as I usually take a break on Mondays from my workout instead of Sundays. That's why I woke up late. It also helps in not overworking my body.

**"The sky is clear"**

Seeing as he won't be stopping anytime soon and thus, I won't be getting any more sleep, I decided to get up.

**"The morning's her-"**

Maybe it was due to a sudden shift in his peripheral vision or maybe he had some type of sixth sense, he again stopped singing like yesterday and looked at me.

"Good morning, mate" I greeted him politely.

"Good morning, friend" He greeted back jovially, either forgetting or ignoring my yesterday's rude actions.

"Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to but I was hung-over from a late-night party" I explained. I was more than a little bit embarrassed. After all, I am usually a very calm and collected individual.

"No problem, my friend," He said dismissively.

"My name is Hitesh," I said and offered him my hand.

"I am Samuel," He said shaking my hand.

"You're a Brit?" He half asked half said.

"Yeah," I said but there was a hint of a question in my tone.

"I noticed your accent" He explained.

I nodded. It was pretty recognizable.

"You've been there?" I asked.

He shook his head before he explained. "I have a friend who is from there," He said.

"Ah" was my eloquent reply "So, Samuel, What do you do in New York?" I asked.

"Me, I am a Sales Manager. I sell Encyclopedia Books. Maybe I can come over and interest you in buying some" He said.

"Ah! I am sorry, mate, but maybe later" I declined politely.

"Well, it's your loss. Those encyclopedias cover everything there is in just 26 books, and all of them are for only 1300 Dollars. That is a small price to pay for knowledge" He said giving me the sales pitch.

I have to say he is good at getting someone interested. Unfortunately, for him, I am not someone, though I couldn't shake of the feeling that I should remember something about this.

"I agree that it is a small price for knowledge, but unfortunately, I am not in need of it at this time. Furthermore, I am a little tight on the money" I said this time a little firmly.

"Tell you what. I will give you the whole package at 1200" He said giving me a predictable discount.

'Ah! He is one of those' I thought as I bit back a grimace.

Usually, these types of salesmen are very stubborn and don't back off until the other person becomes rude. Thankfully, I have a great way of dealing with him where I don't have to be rude.

I just smiled at him and said "Good day, Samuel" and closed the windows before shutting the drapes too for a good measure.

After dealing with Samuel, I went to the bathroom.

….

I exited the bathroom and found Chandler standing in the room. He looked like he just woke up.

"Good Morning! Chandler" I greeted him but he didn't reply back. He just stood there staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable.

"Hey! Chandler" I said clicking my fingers in front of his face.

"Huh! Oh! Good morning" He said and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Chandler" I called him suddenly getting an idea.

He stopped and turned back "Yes," He asked

"Are you gay?" I asked slowly.

"No, I am not" He replied with a perfectly good face and a little too fast. He tried to turn but he was already hooked on the conversation.

"Don't worry mate, I don't judge" I said reassuringly "One of my friends back in London is one though he is a black. I can introduce you to him whenever he comes here. I hope that is not a problem with you" I said as an afterthought.

"I told you, I am not gay," He said a little louder.

"I was just asking so that I don't walk around in my underwear anymore. I don't want to be a tease" I reassured him hiding my smile.

And before he could say anything, I walked back inside my room and started laughing as I couldn't control it anymore. Even then, I distinctly heard him yell "I AM NOT GAY"

I just laughed harder. I know he is not gay but it was fun to make him embarrassed.

Once my laughter subsided, I quickly wore my clothes. Seeing as I don't plan to go anywhere work-related, I decided to rough and tough clothes that Phoebe helped me buy yesterday.

While I did ask Phoebe to help me get some second-hand clothes, I didn't realize that I would be far out of my comfort zone. It has been years since I wore second-hand clothes. I think the last time was in the orphanage before I started doing small chores around the orphanage for money. You can call me vain or shallow but I didn't feel any one of them was good enough so I bought some cheap but new clothes. The only set of second-hand clothes I bought were the ones that I was wearing as I will be doing some dirty work.

Similarly, I did get all the other things brand new like the refrigerator, mattresses, sheets, sofa cushions, etc. I didn't feel good to buy second-hand items such as them.

Although I bought a few other second-hand items. There were not many of those. But those that I had would have been costly if I had bought them brand new. I bought a table, chair, bed, a sofa set, etc. And it was a bitch to find the sofa cushions matching to sofa set and mattress matching the bed.

This is why I was actually quite deep in my savings. I could only last a few more months before I burnt out all my savings and I definitely didn't want that.

The thing is I have not been dicking about for the last decade. I actually had quite a bit of money lying around but I spent it when I got my nose fixed. I hated my nose in my last life. It was a little large on my face. You can think of it as the same as Rachel's nose job. I did that when I went to Britain after completing my second degree here, so, about 3 years ago.

All my savings were spent on that operation and I have only been able to save so much. Though I have to admit, I look far more handsome than I looked in my previous life. It was the combination of a healthy body and that operation. Also, I don't need glasses as my eyesight hasn't deteriorated even a little bit.

With all these changes, I look like a totally new person.

Once, I was done getting ready, I quickly started on breakfast.

While I don't like to make the same breakfast every day, I decided to make French toast again seeing as Chandler didn't have anything else. Even the bread and the milk were bought by me yesterday. I don't know how he even survived all this time. I don't want to come off as rude… err… ruder so I haven't asked him about that even if I want to.

Once, I was done making, I set aside a few slices for Chandler while I put some spices into mine before digging in.

I was just done eating breakfast when I saw Chandler getting out of the bathroom.

"Hey Chandler, Wait a minute," I said as something caught my eye.

"Yes…?" He asked cautiously as if waiting for me to make fun of him about earlier.

"Is that a nipple?" I asked pointing towards a nipple between the 2 normal nipples "Oh my god, you have 3 nipples" I guffawed

"No… no… It's just a tiny bump. It's nothing" Chandler explained.

I arched one of my eyebrows at him as if silently asking 'Do I look like a fool'

"Yeah… It's a nipple" He finally bit out.

I wanted to laugh more and laugh loudly at that but I controlled myself. In the end, I merely smiled and said "I see"

"You think you can keep that a secret…?" He asked morosely when he saw my smile.

"Sure" I instantly replied.

"So a week before everyone knows…?" He asked.

"Nah, you can rest easy. I won't tell a soul" I promised.

"So a day before everyone knows, great," He said.

"I am telling you Chandler. I won't tell a soul" I promised and walked back into my room.

I laughed out loud just as the door closed as I couldn't control my laugh anymore.

"I am still here…" I heard him speak outside the door.

I tried to control my laugh but couldn't, no matter if chandler could hear me from here.

"I hate Mondays. It is not even afternoon and it is already worse than the last one" I heard him say over the door.

I laughed harder.

….

**15 minutes later**

"So! What's the plan for today" Chandler asked while nibbling on a toast.

I sat opposite to him after taking out juice "Well, I am gonna fix my apartment. So, I would probably be shifting there by tomorrow at the longest. If the work completes today, I might shift in the evening" I said pouring the juice in the glass.

"You don't have to. You can wait till Friday if you want" He said before continuing "Is this about the Gay thing…?" Chandler asked

"No, NO" I replied "I just want to fix it as soon as I can. The sooner I am done by the apartment, the sooner I can get a job. I don't want to spend all of my savings you know" I explained sipping in between.

"I guess that is a pretty good motivator for fixing the apartment" He agreed.

"Are you sure, it is not about the Gay thing?" He asked again.

"I am more than 100 percent sure, mate," I said before continuing "Just don't tell Monica about it. I don't want her to meddle in it and I know from Phoebe that she will if she gets even a clue about it" I said after taking the last sip.

"Yeah, I could see where you are coming from" Chandler agreed as an afterthought.

"I guess I will see in the evening," I said as I put the glass in the sink and exited the apartment towards my own. After all, I had quite a lot of work to do.

…

**P.O.V Change**

**10 minutes later:**

"Hey, Chandler" Monica said when she Chandler entering.

"Hey Monica," Chandler said as he came closer to her to see she was done making breakfast.

"I will be done in a minute" Monica explained.

"No need. I already ate some toasts" Chandler replied.

"Well, you can take some for Hitesh. He won't say no. Speaking of him, where is he?" She asked.

"Well in order. First, he made the toasts and naturally ate them. As for the second, Funny thing about that! He was talking about going to his apartment and fixing it" Chandler said with a sly smile.

A floor down, I got a shudder down my spine. I almost dropped the box I was carrying.

"Oh!"

"Maybe you should go and help him out, you know" Chandler whispered in a conspiring tone.

"I don't know. He might not want me there" Monica fretted before concentrating on the breakfast which she was now eating.

"Of course not, I think he would want you there" Chandler assured her.

"You think," Monica asked with hope seeping in her voice.

For a second Chandler thought to let go of this farce but just thinking about the prank he would pull on that bastard "Oh! I absolutely do and this way you might get a chance, you know to get him to ask you out" Chandler advised her.

"You are right. I will go call the restaurant and get a half-day off" Monica said putting down some kitchen utensils.

"Only half day?" Chandler asks curiously.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss the evening shift. It is the busiest time on Mondays and my boss might not give me if I ask" Monica explained.

"Hmm…"

…..

**P.O.V change**

**10 minutes later**

Ding! Ding!

"I am coming" I called out as I walked towards the door.

'Who could it be? I just hope it isn't Heckles. I am not in the mood for his type of crazy, this early in the morning' I thought with a grumble.

I swung the door open and got the surprise of the week.

"Monica," I said in a surprise.

There she was in her home clothes with what looked like cleaning supplies.

"Good Morning, Hitesh! Chandler said you were going to decorate your apartment so I thought I'd help you" She explained with a smile and lifted her cleaning supplies proudly before continuing hesitantly "If that's okay with you".

I closed my eyes for a second to calm my anger which surged like hot lava. 'I am gonna kill Chandler' I thought on the inside in anger while there was a small smile on my face at the outside. After all, I didn't want to upset Monica.

"Are you sure you want to spend your time helping me?" I asked with a worrying tone, wanting to get rid of her.

"Oh trust me! There isn't anywhere I would be right now" She said.

I didn't know if she was flirting with me or talking about her fetish about cleaning, but in any case, I didn't want her to be here, though I strongly suspected the latter reason was true.

"What about your work? I don't want to create any problem for your work you might get for taking a day off" I asked with a fake worrying tone seeping in my voice.

"Don't worry about that" She said dismissively but when I didn't look convinced she elaborated.

"The work on Mondays, and especially Monday-morning is pretty low. I won't need to be there and I might be able to work on my evening shift if we hurry" She explained.

I didn't want to but in the end, I admitted defeat as she didn't look like she was going anywhere.

"Okay! Monica, you can help me but you have to promise you won't try to force me in decorating it your way. I want to decorate the apartment my way" I said firmly.

"I don't do that" She exclaimed with a blushing face.

I just arched my eyebrow which screamed 'I am not a fool and don't' lie'

"Okay! I won't force you to do anything that you wouldn't want to" Monica said as her shoulders sagged.

"C'mon get in, then. With your help, we might do it by the lunch" I said walking away from the door "Why don't you clean that room…" I said pointing towards the right room "…while I clean one on the left"

"Sure" Monica replied with a smile.

I know it is gonna be a long morning.

…

**A few hours later**

I was right.

It was a long morning. I shouldn't have agreed with her.

"I am telling you. I like it here" I said firmly and shift the table on my side.

"But it will look better, here," Monica said shifting the table on the other side.

I took a deep breath. And then the second one, then third and then fourth. I continued till I was past the tenth one and stopped only when I was sure I wouldn't say anything in anger.

"Monica! Do you remember what you agreed to before?" I asked politely.

"I don't remember it," She said suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"You agreed to not force me to decorate my apartment your way," I said slowly as if explaining a child.

"Okay, you can place your stupid chair and table there" She pouted and turned away in a huff.

And for this reason, I didn't want her to help me. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Look, Monica! I just need to decorate this room only. The apartment's pretty much done. So how about I complete it on my own. And it's almost lunchtime. We can eat outside"

"I guess," She said morosely.

"And Monica…" I called her out and closed the distance.

"Yeah," She asked after turning back.

I kissed her cheek very close to the lips "Thanks for helping me" I said with a smile and turned back.

I didn't miss the expression changing on her in a second.

A happy Monica exited my apartment instead of a sad one.

I sighed when she left.

Truthfully, she both helped me and hindered me.

We didn't have any problem cleaning the apartment. The problems started popping when we started decorating the rooms. She suggested one thing while I liked the other.

We clashed half a dozen times before the last one. Thank god! It was over. I wouldn't have liked it if we had a fight even before our first date.

I shook my head and started decorating my other room. I don't think I will be done anytime soon. The truth was there would always be something missing. The apartment would only be finished in a few weeks. After all, I don't exactly remember all the things I could need.

….

**Half an hour later**

Once I was done with the apartment, I went to the chandlers. But I encountered a problem. I didn't have the key to the apartment and I definitely didn't ask one from chandler.

With a sigh, I knocked on Monica's door. I would have liked to meet her after bathing but you can't control everything.

Monica opened the door. Before she could say something, I asked the question.

"Monica, Do you have any spare key of Chandler's apartment. I forgot to ask him about it, this morning" I asked abashedly.

"Yeah! I got one" She said and gave me the key

"Actually, Chandler gave it to me but I forgot to give it to you," She said apologetically.

"No problem. So, do you have any plans for lunch?" I asked.

"No" She shook her head.

"How about we order a pizza," I asked.

"But we ordered it yesterday" She complained.

"I am still not hearing a 'No'" I replied.

"Alright, I will order one" She agreed after thinking for a bit "Same as the yesterday?" She asked

"A large Veg" I confirmed.

"Anything else…?" She asked.

"Nah" I shook my head "I will be back in 5 minutes," I said and opened chandler's apartment.

**15 minutes later**, I was done bathing and putting on clean clothes.

I exited the apartment just in time to see a delivery boy ringing Monica's doorbell.

"I will take it from here," I said to him "How much," I asked.

"11 Dollars 27 cents" He replied

"Here you go," I said giving him 12 Dollars and taking the lunch. By that Monica had opened the door. I quickly entered the room. Seeing as I had the pizza with me, she closed the door.

We quickly started eating lunch doing some small talk.

A few minutes later, my eyes fell on the clock.

"Monica! Weren't you going to your evening shift?" I asked.

"Yeah" She replied

I just pointed to the clock. When she turned and looked at it, she let out a gasp and quickly started devouring the pizza. I continued to eat slowly savoring the taste. By the time I was done, Monica was ready to go to work.

"How do I look?" She asked me after coming out of her room.

"HOT" I replied and she did look good. With a red top and blue jeans, she genuinely looked beautiful.

She smiled at the obvious compliment.

We parted ways not much later.

…

**Half an hour later**

I sighed for the nth time. It's been only half an hour since Monica went to work but I was already getting bored.

I also remembered about the date but as Monica hadn't mentioned anything, I didn't know if we were going today or not. Even if we were going, I had more than a few hours to kill.

In the end, I decided to take a walk around the block and see if something catches my eye.

I quickly took wore my jacket and exited the apartment. I know from my talks that they won't return here. They would stop by the bar and only come here by dinner if they don't have any emergencies.

…**.**

**A few hours later**

I was right.

I found them here instead of their apartments.

I entered the bar and found almost everyone there. Only Carol was absent. Before going there, I ordered a beer that Chris immediately provided.

"Hitesh" Phoebe's voice broke through my gulping of a beer bottle.

I looked there to see her waiving. I smiled and walked towards the group with a beer in my hand.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" They greeted back.

"So, how was your day?" Phoebe asked as I sat down between her and Phoebe.

"Well, my morning was quite good even with a few hiccups," I said giving Monica a smile (which made her smile) and Chandler a glare (which definitely made him nervous) before continuing "But my time after lunch was a total bust"

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"There was nothing to do. I got bored so I went out around the block to get the feel of the neighborhood" I explained "And I also got a small part-time job"

"That's amazing" Monica and Phoebe both exclaimed.

"What's it," Ross asked once the congratulations were over.

"Well, I read an ad asking for a teacher who could teach typing"

"You mean Computer or Typewriter," Chandler asked.

"I can do both but he meant computer. I mean I have 40 words per minute speed and that is without any type of practice whatsoever. I can easily do better with some practice and I only have to teach so I won't need a higher speed" I replied.

"That is a good typing speed" Chandler agreed.

"So what's the pay?" Ross asked a bit put out.

I hesitated for a second before replying "Truthfully not much. I would get 400 dollars a month for teaching him an hour a day. But the best part is I could teach the guy in my own apartment. I will just show him my personal exercises to build up speed and I would be free with limited guiding. Moreover, I won't have to go anywhere else and I could look for another job too. I won't get any problem for timings if I get another job" I explained them

"I guess that is a quick buck" Ross hummed.

"Yeah…! What about you guys?" I asked and so my time was spent in some small talk.

…

**15 minutes later**

Monica stood up and went to the bathroom.

I was waiting for this type of moment. I excused myself after a few minutes of her departure and went to the bartender.

"Hey Chris"

"Hey! So what can I get you" He asked.

"You don't remember my name. Do ya?" I asked lazily.

He just smiled sheepishly.

"A beer would be fine," I said and waited for Monica to show up seeing as she would be passing by after coming from the washroom.

I wanted to ask her about our date but I couldn't in front of all others so I had to try this trick. In the meantime, Chris procured me a beer which I started sipping.

"Monica" I quietly called her out when I saw her passing by.

"Yeah," She asked coming closer.

"I wanted to talk about our date" I whispered.

"I also wanted to talk about it" Monica replied.

"Have you decided the time yet?" I asked.

"How about today…?" Monica replied.

"Sure," I said with a smile before continuing "What about those monkeys," I asked pointing toward the group stealthily.

She smiled back "I don't know. Do you have any idea?" She asked

"Yeah! So here's the plan. I am gonna be settling early as I am quite tired. You, on the other hand, have a date that you don't want to share with them. You go first so that you can get ready and I will follow you in half an hour. Let's meet in after an hour outside the park" I said the last part after watching the time.

"That's a good plan. Did you just come up with it?" She asked obviously impressed.

"Yeah" I smiled abashedly.

"So, where are we going? What's the dress code" I asked.

"I thought we could go to movies before dining in a restaurant," She said.

I just nodded.

With that business finished, she went away towards the group. I saw them animatedly talking before Monica left. I also finished my beer before walking towards the group.

**Half an hour later**

"Ok guys, I think I am gonna settle early. I am quite tired from all the work" I said standing up and walking away. Before I walked more than a step, I turned around.

"Chandler" I called him out.

He looked at me questioningly.

"I forgot to mention but I am finished with the apartment. I already moved my stuff into my apartment" I said before fishing out the spare key of his apartment.

"Thanks for helping me," I said as I gave the key to him.

"Hey wait" Ross called out before continuing "You can't just leave after saying that"

I looked at him in confusion but he didn't let me ask the question.

"You gotta show us your apartment," Ross said sagely.

I chuckled at his antics while all of the others laughed.

"Well then, C'mon. I don't want to wake up late tomorrow" I said and we all walked back to my apartment.

"And TA-DA," I said as I opened the door.

The first thing that people see is the Black Sofa Set that I bought just a few feet on the left. There is a 3 sitter sofa with 2 beside it on the opposite side. The sofa was facing the left wall. There was a table in between. I didn't have a TV yet so it was a little weird.

Initially, I wanted to make the second room as a kitchen and a study both. But in the end, I decided to follow Chandler's example. My fridge and kitchen were exactly the same as his. The carpet was brown in color matching the floor.

The room on the left side was my bedroom which had my clothes and bed with a medium-sized mirror. The other room had my study table for now with my "Harry Potter notes" for the second book. The stuff that I left back in England will be put in the study room once I go there and get it.

"So, how is it?" I asked.

"It's good" They murmured.

"Hey guys, not to be rude or anything but there are a few rules in the apartment," I said stopping them on the door.

They looked a little shocked but I didn't care and continued "The first rule is that you have to slip out your shoes on the shoe-stand" I said pointing towards the shoe-stand just by the side of the door that could keep about 10 pair of footwear.

"The second rule is; The Study room is off-limits," I said pointing towards the right room which had a lock on it.

"The third rule is… well… I have not thought about the third rule but you can be sure that there will be one" I said a little jokingly.

They grumbled but did as I asked. Once their curiosity was sated, I kicked them out feigning tiredness.

Once they went away, I quickly bathed for the third time of the day and wore a suit just in time.

I quickly reached the destination. It was good that I already bought a pack of condoms after lunch. I didn't have any time left for that. Thankfully, it appears that I reached before Monica.

…

**10 minutes later**

"You didn't have to wait much, did you?" Monica asked with embarrassment.

"Nah! I just got here" I replied offhandedly before taking out it from my back pocket "A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady," I said giving it to her.

She shyly took it and gave me a smile. She really looked amazing wearing the red dress.

…

"People are getting crazy about 'The silence of the lambs' movie, these days" Monica informed me leafing through the list of movies.

"I know and I have no problem with it. But it's a horror genre. Do you want to watch that?" I asked in return arching an eyebrow.

A shudder passed through her "NO" she replied.

"How about this," I asked showing her the name "It just released today, and critic reviews ain't bad" I elaborated.

In the end, she agreed and we watched 'He said, she said' (I know it was released on 22nd February 1991 but I didn't find any worthwhile movie for the date)

The movie was good enough for the date and I was a perfect gentleman throughout the movie. There was no inappropriate touching.

We walked hand in hand to our next destination which turned out to be a restaurant (Just think of it as the one where she went with Paul the winemaker). We sat just beside each other and ordered some food after leafing through the menu.

…

"Oh my god, you said that to a professor," Monica asked in between her laughing.

"Yeah, and he stood there like dumb fish and by the time he came out of it, I was gone. Still, I could have done without the punishment I got after the episode" I replied back.

"What was the punishment?" She asked once her laughter subsided.

"I am not gonna tell you that," I said in a no-nonsense tone before continuing "Enough about me. Now tell me something about you"

"Well…"

…

"I was gonna wait until the end of the night to kiss you but you are just so beautiful. I don't think I can wait" I whispered coming closer. I leaned in and waited for her to kiss me. I didn't have to wait for a second as I felt her lips touch mine not a moment longer.

First, it was a sweet kiss but it soon turned into a passionate one. My one hand was supporting her head from behind while the other sliding up and down, sensually on her thigh.

We only broke the kiss when we ran out of air. I kept the hand on her thigh but took out the other hand from behind her head.

The waiter coming to give the bill took us out of our funk.

I paid the bill and gave a 10% tip. I hate the tipping system but I didn't want to ruin the date so I paid the minimum seeing as the services were not that great. Soon we exited the restaurant and booked the cab. Just as we were inside and gave the address, our lips were on each other.

After paying the driver, we both went to my room. I had quite a bit of trouble getting my keys when Monica was on me. With a thud, the gate opened and with the same sound, it closed. It took time to switch the lights on as we were still making out.

Once I was able to lock the door, we took it to the bedroom.

I was going to make it sure that it was going to be a long night for Monica; A night that she would remember. After all, I had more than enough experience and practice to shake her to her core.

…

**It is a little short chapter compared to the previous ones but I literally couldn't think of anything. I was done with this chapter on Saturday but the word count was just 4k+. It took 2 days to get it where it is now. I barely reached 6k+ words. I had to edit it a dozen times so that the conversations don't look forced. The last scenes alone took many hours to think. **

**At first, I thought of adding a lemon but truthfully, I don't like to write a lemon. And I didn't want to write it, especially for this story.**

**If I get an idea in the future, I will just add it to this chapter. But other than that, that's it. What I want to say is that this might be the only update for a while for this story. I literally don't have any plans for the next chapter. Nil, Nada**

**I don't know what was the cost of 2 Pizzas about 30 years back so don't flame me for that. I just guessed it. If it is incorrect, you can tell me, I will correct it. Also, I don't know if such a thing like a typing instructor job exists or not. I am literally making it up. I think they would have been in demand seeing as computers were not common back then. But I am not too sure. **

**Don't worry; he won't be doing just that job. As for why he isn't seeking high profile jobs, that will be told in the future chapters so I don't want to hear that he is wasting his life and what was the use of getting 3 degrees.**

**Till then,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
